1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top out clip for the vinyl siding industry and in particular to a clip for securing the top panel on a wall beneath the soffit without maring the surface of any of the mating panels and while allowing the necessary float.
2. The Prior Art
There has been a continuing preference for the use of vinyl siding in the building industry because of the low wear and maintainance characteristics of this material. Vinyl panels are generally extruded or formed into panels 12 feet long and 8 or 10 inches wide, each panel being profiled to simulate one or more rows of the traditional lapped wooden siding. The panels are made with a perminent coloring and with a variety to textured surface finishes.
This siding is usually installed with the panels in overlapping and/or interlocking rows starting from the bottom of the wall. A specially formed panel is used at the top of the wall engaging both the last row and the siffit panel. This is where there has been a problem in that the vinyl panels cannot have nails driven through their faces, as this would clearly mar the finished appearance while preventing float of the panel necessary to accommodate for expansion and contraction due to ambient temperature conditions.